Gandharva/Plot
History Gandharva used to be best friends with Garuda, Shuri, and Visnu. So, when Gaurda was unable to raise his children anymore, Gandharva took Maruna in (much to the delight of his daughter). His wife passed away at some point, leaving only little Shakuntala. Gandharva's daughter was kidnapped by some gods. Upon finding out, Agni killed them and gave Shakuntala back to her father. This made her fond of Agni and when she grew older, she asked her father not to fight with Agni. By N0, all superior suras were sent to the sura realm by Visnu. The poison in the air greatly affected the Gandharva clan, which caused the king to purify a certain area to avoid any deaths. However, this caused him to greatly weaken. At first, he didn't worry, because Visnu had promised to have an ocean made for his clan. This didn't happen and later he was paid a visit by Manasvin and Sagara, who presented Gandharva with a plan to get an ocean. He refused, describing their plan as madness. Before leaving, Manasvin advised him not to trust the gods and pointed out Shakuntala was slowly succumbing to the poisonous environment. Gandharva is left in shock. Soon it was suggested that the stronger Gandharva suras should leave for the Garuda stronghold and leave the weak behind. Shakuntala was weak and she should be left behind, but as the daughter of the king, she was allowed to go as well. She found this very unfair and chose to remain with the children, but Gandharva refused to leave her behind. As time passed by and conditions worsened, Gandharva considered making an ocean himself, despite the fact that it could prove fatal for him. A flashback of Gandharva shows his wife asking him to keep Shakuntala safe and his daughter being taken away in tears. He eventually ended up in the human realm. Season 1 (P) 'Loss' and 'Solitude' seem to be the two themes for Gandharva in the prologue of season one. Chapter 1: A Girl with a God's Name Gandharva is messily sleeping on his back, surrounded by curry mushrooms. Kubera Leez, who only has eyes for the mushrooms, does not notice Gandharva, and accidentally steps on him. This seems to cause Gandharva a bit pain, and he rolls on his side. An apologetic Leez tries to amend the situation and touches Gandharva, who prohibits it by lowering the temperature around his body and nearly freezing her hand. Surprised, Leez starts to criticize Gandharva about illegal use of magic, to which a still sleepy, confused Gandharva responds that he did not use any 'magic', nor does he need to follow the rules made by humans. As he first lays his eyes on Leez, he mistakes her for Shakuntala, but shortly realizes his mistake. He also reveals that while publicly he does not accept notions of his daughter's death, he does hold doubts himself. He then asks Leez about her reasons for being in a dangerous forest, as well as bringing along a bag. Being explained of the curry mushrooms, he demands that she eats one raw. This turns into a humorous lesson where Gandharva learns about limits of humans when eating somewhat large food items, which are not possible to chew. Being amused, he asks Leez about her name, and receives a hard to spell Kulbhaertruaks as an answer, that he bends into an easier Kupatergent. Given a good laugh, he allows her to live, provided she walks in the opposite direction of her village. When Leez shows discontent, he threatens her to either live by heading in the direction he points or die where they are. The threat intimidates her. In the end Gandharva is left being happy for showing grace and mercy. Later, Gandharva goes to meet Maruna at the destroyed forest. He comments about Maruna's inability to kill the girl with a god's name, while feeling sorry for the trees. He then tries to play a joke on Maruna, by offering him a curry mushroom, however, much to his dismay, he manages to eat it effortlessly. After hearing from Maruna that Leez is heading for a place they cannot attack, Gandharva expresses surprise. Only to learn the reason is the summoned fire god Agni, Gandharva finds the situation interesting. He claims that in case of any other god, he might have given up, but believes he can do something about Agni, stressing on his differences from the other gods, and a weakness he knows about. Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum Gandharva does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss Gandharva appears with Maruna on top of a hill near Atera. After hearing from Maruna about the defense system, Gandharva suggests they attack from the inside, to avoid the defense system. While Maruna still considers attacking a god protected city suicidal, Gandharva tries to encourage him, remembering an advice. According to which, there are gods who are not even worth fighting and those, who are a little fun to play around with; neither of which should be feared. Gandharva acknowledges his weakened state, however, he refuses to back down or run away from a god. Gandharva later notices a few people down below, and asks Maruna to take a closer look, as his eyesight is not as good as his. Maruna, angered by the half hunters prepares an attack, but is stopped by Gandharva, who asks him to transport him below and to stand still, not harming the humans. Gandharva is first glad that Maruna manages to stay still, despite the insulting approach of a human, however, the Garuda Rakshasa loses his control when Gandharva is insulted. The King voices his discontent, and asks Maruna to not harm the other two. But Maruna takes care of all three, before Gandharva finishes his sentence. Gandharva approaches the halfs in a friendly manner, undoes their collars, and heals their wounds. Gandharva appears very happy when the halfs see him as kind. They tell Gandharva about the details concerning entering the city with a magician's license. Rummaging through the hunter's items, Gandharva finds a magicians license and proceeds to shape shift into an appropriate disguise. Gandharva then explains his plan to the concerned Maruna. The plan is to make Agni mad, forcing him to use powers, which are beyond his summoner's capabilities of support. If the summoner cannot handle the power, they will pay with their lifespan, and in case of excessive use of power, like White Assimilation, it may kill the summoner instantly. A god cannot exist in the human realm without a summoner, which would cause Agni to leave for the god realm and leave the city without its primary defense. Hearing the plan, Maruna is concerned weather Gandharva could survive after making a god mad, and accidentally suggests Shakuntala's death. Gandharva firmly states that Shakuntala is not dead, and is confident in his survival, pointing out that putting out fire is his specialty. Despite Maruna's warnings Gandharva decides not to turn back, and proceeds to meet the one and only honest god, Agni. Gandharva proceeds to the checkpoint, where he is welcomed by the clerk, who instantly falls for his looks. They casually talk about girlfriends, while the clerk analyses Gandharva's license, and discovers that it is borrowed. Doing things by the book, the clerk announces that she will not allow people with a borrowed license into the city nor accept bribery. Gandharva solves the situation, by gently touching the clerk's hair, and speaking up close, which overwhelms the clerk and allows Gandharva to proceed to the Sura scanner. The scanner does not identify Gandharva as a Sura and he enters the city. Surprised by the lack of action by Agni, Gandharva decides to look for Agni himself instead. Gandharva quickly finds Agni, claiming he shines the brightest in a city of humans. Gandharva meets him in a garden, and comments on Agni's lack of aesthetics when building a bouquet. Agni, unable to believe his visitor, tries to act as Babo Kim, and puts on the glasses, but his attempt is ignored by Gandharva, who comments on the glasses. Agni lashes out, asking Gandharva why he appears now, when he is on a vacation in the human realm, and was nowhere to be found, when he was looking for him. Gandharva is initially speechless, but continues with an attempt to manipulate Agni, by playing on his current weaknesses and the god's general hate for nastikas. Agni however refuses to heed such low tactics, and asks Gandharva to meet him in the god realm, if he's looking for a fight. The response was expected by Gandharva, but leaves him surprised nonetheless, since Agni is actually a god and his natural enemy. Gandharva proceeds with the plan that involves shady tactics, which are disliked by both him and Agni. He slowly explains to Agni how he found the woman Agni is looking for and killed her. Despite being a lie, Agni is unable to control his emotions and heats up to white flame in a state of anger. Episode 15 needs summary. The white flame leaves Brilith in a state of coma, Agni responds to it and powers down, thus also making it possible for Gandharva to survive the blast of heat. The nastika comments on how his ability lessened the effect of the heat blast on the city, and evaluates the state of Agni's summoner. Agni tries to protect his summoner by making it seem like he doesn't care about her, which Gandharva welcomes, since he won't have to feel guilty about killing her. Agni feels his anger rising at the thought of Brilith's murdering, but tries to stay calm and suggests he may kill the rest of Gandharva's clan, should Brilith be killed. But Gandharva smiles and states that there are none of his kind left to kill, and that he will kill Brilith, unless Agni can stop him. Seeing Agni turn apathetic, Gandharva decides to kill him first. Gandharva slashes at Agni, but the slash is caught by Agni, which makes Gandharva realize that Agni is unable to summon a weapon, and while playing careless, Agni cares for his summoner. Agni then uses Ultimate Heat to push away Gandharva, an attack that generates large amounts of fog to surround the field and gives Gandharva a chance for a stealth attack. Agni barely manages to avoid the attack, only losing his left arm, and is glad that Gandharva is now focusing on him instead of Brilith. Remembering Shakuntala's pleas not to fight Agni, Gandharva is unable to continue with the violent methods and the fight tunes down to a silent sitting stalemate. Agni tries to talk his way out of the situation, and the topic goes to Gandharva's daughter. In light of Agni being concerned about Shakuntala, Gandharva finally opens up, expressing regret that unlike humans who gain moral strength from the gods, he has no one to have faith in, even for the safety of his daughter. Agni proposes himself as the source of faith, but is turned down. Gandharva welcomes the thought of Sura and gods being allies, but quickly finds it to be an impossible dream. The stalemate is interrupted by Maruna]]'s flyover, which distracts Agni and gives Gandharva a chance to freeze Agni with Absolute Zero Point. Gandharva observes as Maruna's attack hits the barrier, and concludes that it is only a matter of time until the magician (Asha) loses their vigor, facing a steady attack by a Sura. Gandharva is then attacked by a thawed out and angry Agni, who burns off his hair. In surprise and confusion, Gandharva reflectively tries to counterattack Agni, but is stopped by the memory his daughter's words. Tears form into Gandharva's eye, which is noticed by Agni, who stops his attack, and proceeds to put out the fire in Gandharva's hair instead. Gandharva is surprised, when Agni deduces that he is trying to kill somebody inside the city and connects the current assault to the red sky attacks. Pondering about how much Agni knows, and whether he will tell the other gods when he returns to god realm, Gandharva is offered a deal by Agni, if his summoner isn't killed, he will not accept any more summons after Brilith. Weighing his options, Gandharva decides to accept the offer, provided that Agni gives a worthy answer as to why he is protecting his summoner that much. The answer is damped by Maruna's attack colliding with the barrier, but satisfies Gandharva. Before he calls off the attack and leaves the city, Gandharva gives Agni one last advice: not to get too attached to a mortal, for it is the immortal who will end up in pain. Chapter 4: AAA Magician Gandharva does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 5: The Golden Knight In the afterwords of episode 28, Gandharva is placed 3rd in the poll with 1251 points. Episode 29 needs summary. Gandharva seeks out God Kubera in the vicinity of Rindhallow and comments that he couldn't find him earlier. He has the suspicion that Kubera went to attack Atera, completely ignoring his opinion. Kubera just notes that Gandharva doesn't trust him. Gandharva responds that of course he doesn't trust him, after all the blood between them, and that he only is on his side because it's the sole possibility to find out if his daughter is alive. He warns Kubera, that if it turns out she is dead, it would be the end. "Our relationship is as faint and precarious as the possiblity of my daughter's survival. Never forget it, Kubera." - Gandharva Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For/Longing for Yesterday Maruna remembers Gandharva as one of his father's friends and how he was entrusted to him when the Garuda silblings had to split up. Gandharva was very protective regarding Shakuntala and didn't appreciate she liked Maruna. To "help Maruna's development" he made him go through one hell of a training, to the point Maruna felt abused instead of trained. At the end of Maruna's flashback, Gandharva is seen sitting on a cliff near Rindhallow, drinking. He and Maruna discuss which city to attack. Rindhallow seems too strong, but Gandharva doesn't want to attack Atera. He hopes to find Shakuntala through the gate to the sura realm that God Kubera is about to open for him. He remembers happier days with his family and how Shakuntala was taken away from him later. It turns out Kubera already opened the gate without waiting for Gandharva. In a flashback, it is revealed that after the Cataclysm, Gandharva had to keep a territory for his Clan purified because of the poisonous environment of the sura realm. Many suras are discontent and urge him to make an ocean, but Makara explains to them that making an ocean would most likely kill Gandharva. Gandharva runs off to see Shakuntala, who pretends to be okay, but he sees her shaking when she leaves. Manasvin, King of the Ananta Clan at that time, comes to see Gandharva, accompanied by Sagara. Manasvin notes that keeping the territory for his clan purified drains Gandharva's power and that he already is severely weakened. Gandharva rebuts that this is only temporary and that Visnu promised him an ocean. The Ananta King, however, proposes a plan as alternative. The contents of the plan are not revealed, but Gandharva declines, calling him a lunatic. How ever weakened, he would never agree to that kind of plan. Manasvin leaves, noting that Shakuntala didn't look well and is healing herself to keep Gandharva from worrying. Devasted, Gandharva asks himself how long she could survive in the Sura realm without him. The flashback ends and Gandharva is approaching the gate, which can only be passed in one direction at once. Before Gandharva can cross over to the Sura realm, someone else uses the portal. That person is Sagara along with her Rakshasa bodyguards. She mocks Gandharva's affection for his daughter and assures him she died a long time ago. Maruna joins to defend Gandharva and threatens the Ananta Sura, but Sagara escapes thanks to Pingara and more Sura come through the gate, making a crossing impossible for Gandharva. Another flashback shows Maruna's memory of Gandharva as a loving, protective father. The former Gandharva was cold and heartless before having a family and the only thing refraining him from reverting to his old self after his wife Menaka died is the hope for his daughter's survival. Gandharva, beside himself with rage, confronts God Kubera and threatens to stop supporting him, but the god calmly states that if he doesn't help him, he won't open more portals for him and Shakuntala will be lost. Remembering Shakuntala telling him to never again let anyone threaten him, even with her as hostage, but still not willing to let the hope to find her go, Gandharva backs down and leaves to calm himself down. Episode 41 needs summary. Chapter 7: Half Gandharva does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 8: The Wavering King Gandharva went sulking in the depths of the ocean, remembering the time his clan was attacked and he had to make the decision whether to try making an ocean on his own or not. He is emotionally unstable and causes light emotional resonance, with Gandharva Clan Sura and Halfs being more aggressive than usual. Episode 57 needs summary. Chapter 9: Rival Gandharva does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Without his knowledge, Maruna aids Sagara's army into attacking Atera, on the condition the priestess won't be harmed and thus Agni won't show up. In Kalibloom, Gandharva finds Shess and Leny, who reveal to him Sagara and Kubera's plan and how Maruna is helping them. Moreover, Shess offers to help the King get there. The nastika agrees and they head for Atera. Episode 71 needs summary. Agni appears just in time and attacks the Sura, chasing after Sagara, Pingara and Riagara. Sagara stays back in order to buy the Rakshasas time to escape. She takes male form and tries to manipulate Agni. However, Maruna, unaware of Sagara's plan, grabs her and runs away from the god. Agni catches up to them, but before he can fully use Insight on Maruna, Gandharva shows up and stops Agni. Gandharva claims the attack on Atera was his plan. Quickly, the god states he isn't a fool and that he knows Gandharva wouldn't do such a thing. Agni tries to interrogate the King, but the latter explains he can't talk about it and that it would be better for him not to interfere. Agni deduces they are being observed and remembers Kubera. He lets Gandharva get away. Chapter 11: The Power of the Name Episode 85 needs summary. Chapter 12: Lies for You Sagara's army tracks Leez to Kalibloom, but the barriers prevent them from entering and attacking the city. Gandharva is given the task to infiltrate and kill the Priest of Chaos, since the Chaos Barrier will falter then. Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost A shirtless and weaponless human form Gandharva looks out into the horizon somewhere in the Kalibloom forest as he seems to be waiting for someone or something. He then meets Teo (led by Elwin) and tells her that he has been attacked by a sura and thus needs treatment in the city. His chest drips with blood. He also states that he has lost his clothes and identification. It turns out that Gandharva injured himself to make him appear that he was attacked by a sura. Elwin also comments that he did not look injured before when she saw him moments ago. After Gandharva gets treated by one of Teo’s items from her collection, he tells her that he will be fine. He just needs her to get him pass the checkpoint. When Teo questions whether he will be okay leaving him after passing the checkpoint, especially when he has amnesia and no money, Gandharva comments, using sura speech, that she is a meddling little human and makes too much noise. But then he openly thanks her when she offers to lend him money and a part-time job to repay her. At the checkpoint, hearing how Teo has an A+ rank and remembering that she said she is not good with magic , Gandharva becomes curious how she got that rank. Teo replies that one does not need to use magic in a magic exam. This response renders Gandharva speechless. While in the city, Gandharva asks why the system lets a human in so easily as it might cause potential problems. Teo replies that humans will not cause harm, especially if it is a human that needs a sponsor. Amused, Gandharva further asks what if it is a strong or an evil human. Teo responses that in a city full of fighters and magicians, one-man riot is as good as suicide. Then Teo jokingly says that if Gandharva wants to stir up trouble, he will have to go through her. He concurs and does not look forward to it. Once they arrive at West Kalibloom, Teo gets someone else treat Gandharva’s wounds. The fee is 5 gold pieces but with card is 10 gold pieces. Gandharva notices that Teo has not put down her sword. He asks about the significance of that sword, hoping to transit the topic to the chaos priestess, to which he fails. But then he tells himself that there is no hurry and that the human (Teo) is right. It would be suicide to cause trouble within the city for he does not have the power to deal with many magicians at once. He concludes that needless haste will only result in failure, so he will wait patiently for his chance. Elwin says good-bye to oppa, and Gandharva wonders when was the last time someone called him oppa. After Elwin starts heading off to the Fighter’s Guild to practice on her transcendentals, Gandharva says that she is a lively child, a Yaksha half, and wonders what relationship she has with Teo. Teo responds that Elwin is her daughter. Gandharva becomes a bit surprised and confused. Teo then goes on and narrates how she ends up with Elwin. She then mentions her parents and how she wishes they are still alive in the sura realm, but she knows that it is false hope. After hearing Teo’s story, Gandharva stops in his path and gazes at Teo’s back, in hesitation. Chapter 14: Blood/Hide Episode 6 needs summary. Episode 8 needs summary. Episode 11 needs summary. Episode 12 needs more summary. ''Gandharva starts growing fond of Teo, only to be shocked to learn she's the Chaos Priestess. Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God ''Episode 17 needs summary. Chapter 16: Caution He accompanies her to the Chaos Temple. Episode 22 needs summary. Episode 23 needs summary. Episode 24 needs summary. Episode 25 needs summary. Teo manages to take a peek at Gandharva's sura form. Scared, she investigates in old books and finds a drawing of Gandharva's Sura form. Chapter 17: Reflection She suspects his real identity and wonders what he's doing inside the city. Her ideas are he's either trying to steal the Sword of Re or going to kill her. Gandharva goes off for a walk and runs into trouble. He's saved by Leez in older form. Episode 29 needs summary. They talk and Leez makes him realize he'll make his daughter sad and guilty if he has to go to such lenghts and resort to shady actions to find her. He's grateful and promises to take the longer but not easy road. Leez introduces herself as 'Richie' and is praised for being a great daughter. Episode 31 needs summary. They separate and Gandharva bumps into Teo, who was tailing him and heard their conversation. Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword Episode 35 needs summary. To Teo's dismay Gandharva doesn't show any interest in participating in the Test of the Sword or killing her. She starts wondering if she wasn't exaggerating. Chapter 19: Rift Shess cannot find Gandharva, God Kubera, and Sagara in Rinhallow. After Sagara and Leez cause disturbances in the Temple, Teo's asked to open the door leading to the sword room. The nastika offers to escort her. On their way there, Gandharva sees Sagara and to avoid being seen, hugs Teo. Teo admits to herself she's attracted to Gandharva, even if he's a shady guy. After Sagara is out of sight, the King warns the Chaos Priestess she's in danger and advises her to go inside the Earth Barrier. She's unsure, as she'll be defenseless on her way there. Gandharva promises to take her inside the barrier. While heading for the Earth Barrier, Gandharva notices Maruna approaching them. His student asks him what he's doing, but doesn't get an answer. When Teo turns around, Maruna quickly hides to avoid her becoming aware of him. Teo asks Gandharva what he's doing and he explains he's making sure no one is following them. The nastika briefly thanks the rakshasa, before continuing to the barrier with the priestess. Chapter 20: Grudge/Enmity Chapter 21: Frozen Tears Chapter 22: The One Standing Before Me During the gathering of Sagara's core group, where everyone is recovering, both physically and mentally, from Yuta's attack, they all learn that Gandharva has disappeared. Maruna asks what happened to him to make him transform into his sura form, but Sagara offers no answers. Chapter 23: The Good/The Line A blue-haired boy looks at his hand in surprise as his pinky finger regenerates. Nearby, Elwin shouts that she heard Kalibloom is safe again and she needs to get back. She invites the boy to accompany her, but he responds that he will be fine. Elwin notices that his missing finger has been restored, and he explains that it took a while to regenerate, then sticks his hand into his pocket. She thanks him for keeping her company for the past few days, and hopes they would someday meet again. The boy walks away thinking that he is undeserving of her thanks. He then transforms into a more familiar form, that of Gandharva. Chapter 24: Taboo Gandharva does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 25: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held/Out of Reach Gandharva does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 26: Outsider Gandharva does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 27: Last Resort/Last Stand Chapter 28: Emergency/Flight Chapter 29: Isle of Myths Chapter 30: Falling Petals Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine Chapter 32: Loser Chapter 34: What Remains Season 3 Season 3 Prologue Chapter 35: Return Chapter 36: Another Beginning/Start, Again Chapter 37: Threat Chapter 38: Devastation Chapter 39: The Value of a Life Chapter 40: Twisted Bird References Category:Plot